


College is crazy man

by TomatoAnne



Series: Sleepy bois inc. stories :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoAnne/pseuds/TomatoAnne
Summary: College is hard. Talking in front of a lot of people is hard. The first day of college is hell, and Techno has to go through it.OrA story about social anxiety because screw talking
Series: Sleepy bois inc. stories :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	College is crazy man

It was the first day of college, the day Technoblade has to survive four, FOUR WHOLE CLASSES, knowing nobody. So many things can go wrong. What if he says the wrong answer to a question? What if nobody likes him? What if they have to introduce themselves in front of the whole class? Techno has been overthinking about everything for way to long. He should get ready now, or he will be late and then people will dislike him for sure.

It was 8:25. He made it on time. As Techno walked into the classroom, he kept his eyes glued to the brown floor, trying to get as less attention as possible. He walked to the back of the classroom where not many people were sitting. When he sat down, Technoblade finally looked around the classroom. It was pretty big and there were around 20 people sitting on the wooden banks. In the front of the classroom was a chalkboard and a bureau where the professor was going to sit. Technoblade grabbed his phone and started scrolling through Instagram until the teacher arrived.

When the professor walked into the room, everyone quieted down. Techno put his phone away to look at the professor. She was a woman from around the age of 35 with long brown hair in a bun and round glasses. He was just starting to daydream when the professor started talking.

“Hello class. My name is Amelia Holes, and I’m going to teach you the beautiful language of English this year. But since it’s the first class of the year, we will first do a short introduction so we can get to know each other.”

Even before she finished the sentence, Technoblade started to panic. Introduction are the worst, the whole class will pay attention to him while he is going to talk about himself. He drifted into thoughts about everything that could go wrong, when he noticed that everyone was staring at him. Did he do something wrong already?

“The guy in the last row, can you please tell us something about yourself?”

The professors voice echoed through the classroom. Technoblade looked around him to see if she could mean anyone else, but he was the only one in the last row. Techno opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He panicked and started to hyperventilate. 

Just when he thought it couldn’t het any worse, everyone looked away from him. Techno calmed down and noticed that a guy in the front was coughing so loudly, that it sounded like he was dying. After a while he finally stopped, and told everyone that it was just his asthma.

Just when the professor wanted to ask Techno again to tell something about himself, the bell rang and everyone started leaving. Techno shot up and walked fastly towards the door. He had survived the first class.

When Techno walked out of the classroom, the guy that started chocking walked up to him. Techno stared panicking again, but tried to look cool. 

“U good? I noticed you didn’t know what to say, so I faked my death.” the guy said chuckling. “My name is Lucas, what is yours?”

“My name is Dave.” Techno said awkwardly, “Thanks for saving me there, I really didn’t know what to say.”

“No problem man,” Lucas assured him, “ do you want to sit at the table with me and my friends?”

Lucas looked nice, so Techno accepted the offer. They walked away together and Techno decided that today wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
